Como é difícil fazer amigos em Konoha
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Estava escrito no livro."Vc tem que vivenciar os sentimentos Sai, ñ buscá-los em livros"; lhe disera Sakura. E se Ino quisesse ajudar Sai com o seu problema de aproximação? Pior e se Sakura e Naruto sofressem com as consequências disso? Êita confusão!


**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador, o mestre Kishimoto Masashi (sim, mestre, afinal, ele criou Hatake Kakashi para o delírio de nós mulheres... rsrs) e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

**_Nota2__: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos e tão pouco pretendo fazer dela uma "obra prima" (__tradução literal__: fic bem bobinha, sem qualquer pretensão! XD). Comecei a acompanhar Naruto há pouco tempo e ainda não li todo o mangá, entretanto, me apaixonei pelo anime e bateu a vontade de escrever algo. A minha intenção é somente diversão. Espero que se divirtam com a leitura! _**

_**Quem sabe mais pra frente escrevo algo mais consistente né? rsrs**_

* * *

_**Uma boa leitura a todos! **_

* * *

**Como é difícil fazer amigos em Konoha**

-Hei, Sakura-chan...

Naruto parecia procurar as palavras corretas, mesmo que acabasse sempre usando as erradas no final. Não estava a fim de irritar – _ainda mais _– a cópia juvenil de Tsunade. Sabia muito bem como uma crise de irritação da colega de time acabava...

O garoto levou a ponta dos dedos até a marca ainda vermelha em seu rosto. Um baita de um hematoma que ainda doía. Haruno Sakura era um perigo quando irritada. Quem sabe se Orochimaru a chamasse de _feia_ também como fizera Sai, ela não acabasse com ele? O esmagasse sob a sua fúria bestial?

Ah isso acabaria com metade dos problemas de Konoha...

-O que foi... Naruto? –a ninja de cabelos rosa se voltou bufando para o amigo que caminhava ao seu lado.

-Herrr? Nada, Sakura-chan! –Naruto logo se defendeu levando ambas as mãos para cima caso precisasse de defesa. –Eu só... Eu só, bem, eu... Eu só... só...

_-Desde quando você é gago Uzumaki Naruto?_ –Sakura estreitou os olhos e o garoto se encolheu. –Anda logo e desembucha o que tem pra me dizer oras! Tenho mais o que fazer; completou Sakura.

Naruto engoliu em seco e se preparou. Aspirou longamente e por fim disse:

-Não acha que pegou pesado com o Sai, Sakura-chan? Afinal, ele não disse nada de errado dessa vez, pelo menos, não pra Ino e; Naruto gesticulava, mas parou de falar diante do olhar mortal que recebia.

_**-NADA DE MAIS?**_ _Aquele imbecil chamou ela de... __**GOSTOSA**__**?**_ _O que ela tem pra ser chamada de gostosa?_ –Sakura serrava os punhos completamente irada.

-Bem, na verdade, eu acho que ela; começou Naruto com um meio sorriso malicioso, mas logo guardou seus comentários para si. Não queria ser espancado mais uma vez. –Tem razão Sakura-chan a Ino num tem nada de gostosa. Tirando aquele corpo dela e os...

_**-NARUTOOO!**_ –Sakura estava se segurando, mas ao ver o garoto gesticular sobre o próprio peito fazendo curvas imaginárias e indicando que gostava dos seios de Ino... Não agüentou mais!

_Mas o que raios aquela Ino-porca tinha que ela não tinha?_

Socos, ponta pés e... Um estrago tremendo no meio da rua, esse foi o resultado da ira de Sakura. As pessoas fitavam a cena sem entender: o garoto jogado no chão cheio de hematomas e a ninja se afastando a passos pesados como chumbo, sem sequer se voltar para trás.

_-Sakura... Chan... O que eu disse de errado agora?_

**Ooo –O– ooO**

"_O livro dizia... Seja sempre gentil com as pessoas e ficará mais fácil se tornar amigo delas e... A primeira impressão é..."._

-Sai? –a voz da garota interrompeu seu raciocínio.

-Sim; o garoto se voltou com o seu tradicional _"sorriso de gato"_ e viu que a garota também lhe sorria. Talvez tivesse mesmo sido uma boa idéia sair com ela depois do acontecido. Estava sendo gentil... _Como no livro._ –Me desculpe pela confusão com o seu amigo lá no...

-Ah, deixa isso pra lá! –Ino sorriu gentil gesticulando com ambas as mãos. –É que a palavra, bem... _Aquela palavra_ é um tabu pro Chouji, só isso; completou a loira.

"_Ai... ele me acha gostosa! Um a zero pra mim Haruno-testuda..."._

-Mas, me diga Sai...; Ino ponderou num sorriso matreiro enquanto adentravam um beco pouco movimentado da vila.

-Sim?

-Você... _Tem namorada?_ –A garota tinha os olhos cintilantes diante da pergunta que acabara de fazer.

-Não; a resposta do garoto foi tão direta quanto a pergunta, porem desprovida de qualquer emoção. No que isso interessava a ela?

-Ahhh; Ino suspirou sem conseguir conter a felicidade com tal revelação.

"_Dois a zero pra mim... Haruno-testuda! Ah e pode virar três a zero logo, logo..."._

-E você? –indagou Sai.

"_O livro dizia... se interesse pelos assuntos daquele com quem você está conversando... mesmo que não lhe interesse."_

-Eu? –Ino apontou para si mesma, fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Sim; Sai sorriu. –Você tem namorado?

-Ah, não Sai-Kun; Ino corou num meio sorriso.

"_Três a zero testuda! Ah... será que é a hora de mostrar pra aquela testuda quem é a melhor? "._

-Sabe, acho que eu já esperei demais...

-O que disse? –Sai arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

-Esperei pelo Sasuke-Kun e ele sumiu... Pensei até em tentar com o Shikamaru, mas acho que ele ta afim daquela _Maria-João_ da Temari e... Você...

-Eu? –Sai indagou ainda mais confuso quando sentiu as mãos da garota sobre o seu peito o empurrando de encontro à parede do beco.

-Você se parece com o Sasuke-Kun sabia?

-É já me disseram isso; respondeu Sai.

-Eu quero que seja com você; murmurou Ino aproximando o rosto do garoto que corou levemente.

-Como? Acho que não entendi...

Ino sorriu sem se afastar do garoto.

"_Haha Naruto roubou o primeiro beijo do Sasuke-Kun... Agora? Agora eu vou roubar o do Sai-Kun e a Haruno-testuda vai ser passada pra trás de novo! Hahaha! Lero-lero!"._

-Você ainda é _"BV"_ Sai-Kun? –Ino sorriu maliciosa. –Achei que só a Haruno-testuda ainda fosse; a loira completou maldosa, como se não fizesse parte do mesmo "clube".

_-_Eu..._ BV? Sakura?_

-Você já beijou alguém antes? –interpelou a garota, não estava a fim de estender o assunto a Haruno Sakura e sua testa enorme... E? Gostou do que viu, viu a face pálida do garoto corar mais uma vez.

-Não.

_-Ótimo!_ –Ino sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria

-Como?

_-Eu vou ser a primeira então!_

_Sayoonara__ palavras! _Elas se findaram no momento em que a garota ousadamente tocou os lábios do garoto com os seus. Estático Sai apenas deixou que ela fizesse o que bem queria consigo. Era claro como o dia que ainda não havia aprendido a como reagir com determinadas coisas e sentimentos.

"_Mas o que ela ta fazendo? Me beijando, mas... Ah, o livro dizia: quer ser amigo de alguém, então, não o contrarie, ao contrário, seja sempre gentil e compartilhe daquilo que ele julga como bom, demonstrando que também está bom pra você... mesmo que nem tanto... O que era o caso."._

Sai fechou os olhos e abraçou a cintura fina da garota com ambos os braços. Percebeu que havia acertado pelo ronronar da loira contra sua boca. E por falar nela... Percebeu que a língua da garota parecia forçar passagem, tão logo, permitiu que tal ato fosse feito. Era uma sensação um tanto estranha... _Aquilo era um beijo? _Era meio... _Nojento!_ Mas, então, em pouco tempo, o que era desajeitado e estranho foi tomando forma e gosto. Os lábios macios da garota eram quentes, úmidos, como uma fruta doce. Não estava sendo tão ruim no fim das contas e quando percebeu, correspondia ao beijo da garota com a mesma inexperiência, porem, ânsia em aprender, saborear, um dos muitos sabores da vida.

Ino enterrou ambas as mãos entre os cabelos do garoto ao perceber que sua língua buscava a dela.

"_Ai, ele é tão... Recíproco! Será que é mesmo a primeira vez que ele faz isso? Haha depois dessa... Dez a zero pra você Haruno-testuda e BV!"._

-Ai, Sai-Kun; Ino finalmente cessou o beijo e sorriu corada. Lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. –Você é demais! Nossa...

"_Você é demais? Será que dessa vez eu acertei? Consegui agradar? Como no livro? Será que é assim que as pessoas de Konoha fazem para se aproximar uma das outras? Pode ser, afinal, elas são bem estranhas..."._

-Agora eu tenho que ir, mas passe lá em casa um dia desses; Ino sorriu. –É só procurar pela floricultura dos Yamanaka, a mais tradicional de Konoha. _Matta ne!_

_Garota estranha... Simplesmente um "até logo" depois de ter enfiado a língua na minha boca?_ –pensou Sai enquanto via a loira se afastar corada e lhe acenando. _Mas parece que ela havia gostado..._ Será que devia usar a mesma "técnica" para se aproximar dos demais? Se bem que Naruto, com toda certeza, não ia gostar nada da idéia... Provavelmente nem ele...

Ah, mas aquilo devia ser algo restrito somente as garotas de Konoha não? Talvez devesse tentar com Sakura então...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

_**-BAKA!**__ Naruto Baka! Sai Baka! Aliás, todos os homens são uns bakas! –_Sakura andava trotando pelas ruas de Konoha.

-Sakura-san!

_-Naruto..._ Se você vier com aquelas baboseiras pervertidas mais uma vez eu; Sakura ponderou ao ver quem estava na saída do beco. _–Sai?_

-Sim! –o garoto lhe devolveu um sorriso de gato.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse saído com a porca da Ino depois do almoço; a garota retrucou desgostosa.

-Sim, mas queria falar com você Sakura-san. Será que poderia me acompanhar? –Sai indicou o beco de onde havia vindo.

-Acompanhar? –Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

-Queria me desculpar com você... Agora que somos companheiros de time, acho que seria melhor que fossemos amigos não?

-Sai; Sakura sorriu surpresa.

"_Provavelmente dois minutos de conversa ouvindo os grunhidos daquela Ino-porca e o seu fedor de chiqueiro, devem tê-lo feito perceber quem é a gostosa, quer dizer, a mais bela... Ai será que ele também me acha gostosa? Talvez ele só tenha tido vergonha de dizer àquela hora e... Haha um a zero pra mim Ino-porca!"._

-Está bem; Sakura sorriu gentil acompanhando o garoto.

**Ooo –O– ooO**

-Ai, ai Sakura-chan... Acho que dessa vez você exagerou mesmo; Naruto andava meio cambaleante pelas ruas de Konoha. –E por falar nisso, onde é que anda aquele baka do Sai? Por culpa dele levei outra sova da Sakura-chan...

**Ooo –O– ooO**

-Sakura; Sai sorriu e o coração da garota falhou uma batida.

"_Ai Sai-Kun porque você está me olhando desse jeito? Será que percebeu o quão bela eu sou? Ah... será que ele quer mesmo ser só meu amigo? Haha dois a zero pra mim Ino-porca! Pode grunhir de inveja!"._

-Acho que começamos do jeito errado não? –Sai sorriu gentil.

-Como disse? –Sakura indagou confusa.

-Eu não tive a intenção de te ofender mais cedo, eu só, bem, acho que ainda não aprendi direito a como interpretar os sentimentos das pessoas e os meus também; Sai coçou a cabeça num gesto constrangido. –O livro que estava lendo dizia que...

-Eu já te disse Sai, nada que está escrito nos livros se compara a realmente viver os sentimentos. Só mesmo praticando, vivenciando é que conseguimos entender cada um e fortalecermos nossos laços de amizade.

-Eu sei; Sai ponderou. –Praticando! Isso! Acho que agora eu entendi...

-Ahm? –Sakura piscou confusa.

-Devemos demonstrar o que sentimos não é? –indagou Sai se aproximando de Sakura que afastou dois passos encostando-se contra a parede do beco.

-Sai?

-Eu quero demonstrar isso pra você, que também posso ser alguém do time de Konoha, do seu time... Sakura-san; ele completou aproximando-se mais dois passos, ficando próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração acelerada da garota em sua face.

Sakura corou.

"_Ai, Sai-Kun... O que você ta querendo me dizer? Ah será que é o que eu to pensando? Ahhh ele ta querendo me beijar? Haha agora são dez a zero pra você Ino-porca! O Sai-Kun, assim como o Sasuke-Kun prefere a mim!"._

-Sai...

O murmúrio de Sakura se findou no momento em que sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelos dele. Ternos, macios, exatamente o contrário do que aquela aparência de mármore parecia condizer nas entrelinhas. Era quente... Ele realmente tinha a intenção de beijá-la...

"_Será que eu to fazendo certo? Como a Ino-san fez comigo? Ah é... ta faltando umas coisas ainda..."._

Ao se lembrar das "instruções" práticas de Ino para se tornar realmente um amigo, Sai enterrou ambas as mãos entre os cabelos róseos de Sakura como a loira fizera consigo mais cedo. Tão logo ouviu o mesmo ronronar satisfeito escapar dos lábios da ninja de cabelos rosa. Estava indo no caminho certo afinal por mais que ele lhe parecesse estranho, mas... As mulheres de Konoha são estranhas, muito mais do que a maioria já é.

Sakura sentia-se... _Flutuar._ No fim das contas ele era mesmo parecido com Sasuke. Fora exatamente assim que imaginara o seu primeiro beijo... Porem, se surpreendia a cada instante com Sai. Sentiu sua face pegar fogo e suas pernas trêmulas quando percebeu que ele procurava uma passagem, uma brecha, para aprofundar o beijo.

"_Ah minha nossa! Ele quer mesmo me beijar... Só espero que ele não perceba que é a primeira vez que eu faço isso... Morra de inveja Ino-porca, o Sai me quer! Lero-lero! Morra de inveja!"._

_Uhg!_ Era um pouco estranho, mas... _gostoso._ Quando por fim cedeu, percebeu que sentir a língua dele buscando a sua era prazeroso, era... _Excitante._ Por que raios esperara tanto tempo pra saber o que era um beijo? As favas se não fosse com Sasuke o primeiro!

"_Ai... controle-se Sakura! Controle-se! Será que tudo isso é carência?"._

Sakura evolveu ambos os braços no pescoço do novo colega de time e deixou-se simplesmente guiar pelas sensações que lhe invadiam a mente naquele instante. O mundo havia parado... Não havia o terror de uma possível guerra a bater nos portões de Konoha, não havia Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Sasuke e sua vingança contra Itachi... Não havia o baka do Naruto gritando na sua orelha...

_**-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAI BAKA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A SAKURA-CHAN?**_

"_Acorde Sakura! O mundo não é perfeito e nem cor de rosa como você queria que fosse..."._

_**-**__**Naruto**__**?**_ –o casal se afastou e fitou os olhos esbugalhados de raiva do Jinchuuriki. Era como se a Kyuubi selada dentro do garoto estivesse a ponto de escapar tamanha sua ira.

_-Baka!_ O primeiro beijo da Sakura-chan tinha que ter sido comigo! –Naruto empurrou Sai pra longe da garota. –Você é mesmo um traíra, um filho da...

-Eu sei que ela era "BV", mas sinto muito Naruto-Kun, eu precisava fazer isso! –Sai deu o seu sorriso de gato para o colega.

-Oras seu; Naruto cerrava os punhos de raiva.

Sakura mais uma vez corou furiosamente. Não sabia se estava feliz ou com vontade de socar Sai. Havia gostado do beijo e do: _"Eu precisava fazer isso"_; mas... Não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela certeza que ele parecia ter quanto a ela nunca ter beijado alguém antes. _Como ele poderia saber de tal coisa?_

-Hei, vocês dois; Sakura interveio ao ver Naruto segurando Sai pelo pescoço. –Primeiro, Naruto, solte o Sai!

-Mas... Sakura-chan ele; Naruto tentou argumentar.

_**-AGORA NARUTO! SOLTE O SAI!**_ –Sakura gritou e o jinchuuriki imediatamente obedeceu.

Talvez Sakura devesse se juntar ao capitão Yamato para os treinos de Naruto quando tinha a tarefa de "domar" a Kyuubi...

-Naruto, ouça bem, eu beijo quem eu quiser e você não tem nada haver com isso! E segundo; a garota se voltou para Sai. –Sai-kun quem foi que te disse que eu era "BV"?

-Ino-san; Sai respondeu num sorriso e os olhos de Sakura saltaram nas órbitas.

_**-O QUEEEEEEE? FOI A INO-PORCA QUE TE DISSE UMA BESTEIRA DESSAS?**_

-Foi; Sai ainda mantinha o seu sorriso de gato como se não percebesse o perigo que estava correndo.

_**-MALDITA INO-PORCA! **__Eu vou matar aquela asquerosa fedorenta e enterrá-la no seu chiqueiro. Aquele filhote de porco mal desenvolvido, filha de uma..._

-Sakura-san? –indagou Sai se aproximando da garota enquanto Naruto por sua vez parecia tomar uma distancia segura diante do bufar da colega. –Antes de ir matá-la poderia me responder uma coisa?

"_Eu já sei! Eu já sei o que ele vai me perguntar! Se nós estamos namorando depois desse beijo e... Haha Ino-porca a sua língua suja não serviu de nada no fim das contas. Ele me quer! Ele me quer! Sai me quer! Finalmente eu tenho um namorado e você não tem... UHHH! Porca balofa vá lamber a lama do seu chiqueiro! Uma porca "BV" que vai morrer solteirona, lero-lero!"._

-Sim, Sai-Kun; Sakura se voltou com o seu melhor sorriso.

-Agora nós somos amigos né, Sakura-san?

-O que?

-Amigos; Sai sorriu. –Acho que agora que você não é mais "BV" graças a mim, podemos ser amigos não?

-Mas do que raios você está falando? –Sakura tentava a todo custo assimilar as palavras do colega e entendê-las, mas parecia ser algo impossível. Por precaução, Naruto afastou mais dois passos.

-Ué, não é assim que as garotas de Konoha fazem amizade? –Sai coçou a cabeça com um olhar confuso. –Ino-san fez isso comigo, então, eu achei que se fizesse com você, você também se tornaria minha amiga. Ino-san ficou muito satisfeita e gentil comigo depois disso, acho que isso é um sinal de amizade né? Ela até me convidou pra ir na casa dela depois...

"_Mas que raios está acontecendo aqui? Espera um pouco... Isso quer dizer que aquela Ino-porca... Não! Não pode ser! Ela beijou o Sai-kun antes de mim? Eca! E pior... Ele veio me beijar depois?"._

-Sai; Sakura ponderou com os punhos cerrados. –Me diz que o que eu estou pensando não é verdade...

-Como? –o garoto franziu o cenho e nesse ponto Naruto já estava do outro lado do beco.

-Me diz que não é verdade isso: _**QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU A BOCA SUJA DAQUELA INO-PORCA E DEPOIS VEIO ATÉ AQUI ME BEIJAR...**_

-Foi sim; Sai sorriu inocentemente.

_**-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ –o grito de ira de Sakura quase deixou o garoto surdo.

-Sakura-san? –Sai parecia não entender o porquê dos olhos esbugalhados e a expressão de ira da garota. –Porque está gritando comigo? Somos amigos agora né?

Sakura estralou os nós dos dedos e serrou o punho direito. O que aconteceu depois? O sorriso de gato de Sai sumiu assim como o próprio Sai... Sakura o socou com toda força e o mandou para o outro lado do beco e detalhe: _Naruto serviu para amortecer a queda do colega..._

"_Filho da... Eu jamais vou te perdoar Sai! E muito menos aquela Ino-porca... Droga! Baka! Baka! Baka! Os homens são mesmo todos uns bakas!"._

Sakura saiu a passos pesados como chumbo, amaldiçoando a existência do sexo oposto.

"_Da próxima vez... por que, sim, vai ter uma próxima vez, pelo menos eu vou escolher melhor... quem sabe um homem pelo menos uns dez anos mais velho que eu, lindo, sarado e... Nossa, acho que vou voltar ao hospital e fazer uma visita ao Kakashi sensei..."._

_**-Kakashi sensei?**_–os olhos verde folha da garota se arregalaram surpresos diante da recente descoberta e ela corou.

"_Droga! O que é isso? Provação divina? Kakashi sensei é exatamente o que acabei de pedir a deus..."._

**Ooo –O– ooO**

-Droga Sai! Sai de cima de mim! –Naruto lutava para sair de baixo do colega. –Eu é que sou mesmo um baka, primeiro por te defender, depois por ter vindo até aqui. Levei quatro sovas da Sakura-chan hoje por sua causa sabia?

-Por minha causa? –disse Sai enquanto se levantava.

-É, por sua causa; Naruto confirmou com um olhar cortante.

-E isso é um sinal de amizade né? –Sai sorriu feito gato mais uma vez, mesmo com o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho e inchado.

_-Herrrrr! Não sorri pra mim assim não!_ –Naruto saltou para o lado com os olhos arregalados depois de se levantar. –Já te falei que eu não gosto da _"coisa"_, portanto, jamais fará comigo o que fez com Sakura-chan!

-Espere, Naruto-Kun, não foi isso que eu quis dizer e...

_**-BAKA! EU GOSTO DE MULHER! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ENTENDER?**_

Depois de mais um salto e de desviar da mão do amigo que pretendia tocá-lo _amigavelmente no ombro_, o jinchuuriki literalmente desapareceu dali. Seria bem embaraçoso se alguém o visse com aquele baka do Sai... _Sabe-se lá se ele não tinha mesmo intenções yaoi..._

-Mas que coisa mais confusa essa de sentimentos. O que é bom pra um, é ruim pro outro; Sai suspirou cansado. –Acho que jamais vou entender todos eles... _Deus, como é difícil fazer amigos em Konoha!_

* * *

**FIM!!**

**N/A: **E aí gostaram? Espero que sim! Como disse essa foi uma fic sem pretensão, somente, com o intuito de diversão. Eu morro de rir com as tentativas frustradas e estranhas de aproximação do Sai... Bom pelo menos pro Naruto são estranhas! Por isso a idéia maluca pra essa fic! XD

Bem e caso tenha alcançado tal objetivo, por favor, cliquem naquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e me digam o que acharam, sim?! Ah, mas não me atirem pedras, afinal, é a minha primeira fic de Naruto... rsrsrs

**Baka**: _idiota._

**Sayoonara**** palavras**:_ Adeus palavras._

**Matta ne: **_Até logo._

"**Sorriso de gato": **Já viram aqueles bibelôs japoneses em forma de gato? Eu tenho dois e acho que são a cara do Sai quando tenta sorrir... rsrs

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!


End file.
